Bobo Brazil
Boo-Boo Brazil Changus McSqeek | data de nascimento =10 de julho de 1924 | local de nascimento =Benton Harbor, Michigan | data morte =20 de janeiro de 1988 | local morte =St. Joseph, Michigan | estilo = | altura =1.89 m | peso =120 kg | treinado por =Joe Savoldi | estréia =1951 | retirada=1990 }} Houston Harris (*Benton Harbor, 10 de julho de 1924 - + St. Joseph, Michigan, 20 de janeiro de 1988) foi um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Bob Brazil. Harris foi creditado por encarar as barreiras do racismo contra os negros no wrestling profissional. Ele é considerado um dos primeiros wrestlers profissionais afro-americanos a ter sucesso no wrestling. Harris foi conhecido como "o Jackie Robinson do wrestling profissional". Dentre os seus títulos destacam-se o WWWF United States Championship (onde foi o primeiro o campeão e teve o reinado por quatro vezes, recorde na história) e títulos de pesos-pesados na National Wrestling Alliance. Foi introduzido em 1994 no WWE Hall of Fame. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Coco Butt'' (Headbutt) *'Signature moves' **Piledriver Campeonatos e prêmios *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **NWA Florida Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – com Sweet Brown Sugar (1) e Dusty Rhodes (1) *'Eastern Sports Association' **ESA North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Japan Wrestling Association' **NWA International Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Open Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Whipper Billy Watson **[[NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Toronto version)|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Toronto version)]] (1 vez) *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' **[[WWE United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Mid-Atlantic version)]] (1 vez) *'Midwest Wrestling Association (Ohio)' **MWA Ohio Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MWA Ohio Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) – com Frankie Talaber *'NWA Detroit' **[[NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Detroit version)|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Detroit version)]] (9 vezes) **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version)]] (8 vezes) – com Art Thomas (1), Bill Miller (1), Athol Layton (1), The Stomper (1), Tony Marino (3) e Fred Curry (1) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (3 vezes) *'NWA Los Angeles' **NWA "Beat the Champ" Television Championship (1 vez) **NWA International Television Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) – com Wilbur Snyder (2), Sandor Szabo (1) e Primo Carnera (1) **NWA Pacific Coast Heavyweight Championship ''(Los Angeles version) (1 vez) *'NWA San Francisco' **[[NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version)|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version)]] (1 vez) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **Class of 2008 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Editor's Award (1998) *'Superstars of Wrestling' **SoW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Association (Indianapolis) **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) **WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chris Carter *'World Wrestling Association (Los Angeles)' **WWA World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) *'World Wide Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Federation' **WWWF United States Championship (4 vezes) **WWF Hall of Fame (Class of 1994) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards''' **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 1996) Ligações externas *Perfil no WWE.com Hall of Fame *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling en:Bobo Brazil Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos Categoria:WWE Hall of Fame